The present invention relates to the field of digital video transcoders. More specifically, the present invention relates to transcoder systems and methods that create numerous high-quality output streams at different spatial or temporal resolutions from a single input stream.
With the widespread use of sophisticated video compression standards, such as AVC/H.264 (MPEG-4 part 10) and MPEG-2, and soon to be completed HEVC/H.265, for digital broadcast and video streaming, it is desirable to make the aforementioned standards interoperable. Further, recent advances in consumer electronics have provided a multitude of cost effective monitors, from high-end SHDTV/HDTV to computer displays to medium or small screen portable devices. With so many available display devices and multiple formats to support, there is need to design and develop high-density transcoding platforms capable of re-compressing input streams to many outgoing streams to accommodate the multiple formats and display devices. It is also desirable to deliver every single output stream at an acceptable video quality.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide acceptable video quality in a high-density transcoding platform. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide methods and systems for transcoding a single input stream into multiple output streams having different resolutions and formats, enabling compatibility with various types of devices and displays, as well as various content delivery formats and systems.
The methods and systems of the present invention provide the foregoing and other advantages.